staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 2016
TVP 1 HD 05:25 Felix, Net i Nika oraz teoretycznie możliwa katastrofa - txt. str. 777 AD 99'; film przygodowy; reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki, Elżbieta Turska, Marzena Wardzyk; wyk.:Klaudia Łepkowska, Maciej Stolarczyk, Kamil Klier, Adam Woronowicz, Jakub Bohosiewicz, Dobromir Dymecki, Marek Kossakowski, Michał Jarmicki, Ireneusz Czop, Jerzy Matula; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Kolędowanie ze Świętym Janem Pawłem II cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Ziarno - Bóg się rodzi; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Święta rodzina - odc. 4/4 (Sacra Famiglia, La (Holy Family), ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 16 Kraków świąteczny; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Jak to działa - odc. 15 Teleskop - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Weterynarze z sercem - /16/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Sekrety mnichów - Pobożność; rozmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Transmisja błogosławieństwa Urbi et Orbi z Watykanu (Transmisja błogosławieństwa Urbi et Orbi z Watykanu) kraj prod.Watykan, POLSKA (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:35 Hej kolęda, kolęda z Krakowa /skrót/; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 BBC w Jedynce - Pisklę wśród śniegu. Opowieść o małym pingwinie. (Snow Chick: A Penguin's Tale) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Kayah kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Serce dla dzieci - miniaudycje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Płomień miłosierdzia - świadectwa (Krzysztof); felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Felix, Net i Nika oraz teoretycznie możliwa katastrofa - txt. str. 777 AD 99'; film przygodowy; reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki, Elżbieta Turska, Marzena Wardzyk; wyk.:Klaudia Łepkowska, Maciej Stolarczyk, Kamil Klier, Adam Woronowicz, Jakub Bohosiewicz, Dobromir Dymecki, Marek Kossakowski, Michał Jarmicki, Ireneusz Czop, Jerzy Matula; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Płomień miłosierdzia - świadectwa (Krzysztof); felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Galeria mistrzów - Marek Grechuta; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3453; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Szlachetna Paczka - kronika; felieton 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 56 (seria V, odc. 4) - Gama - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Rolnik szuka żony seria III - odc. 13 Wydanie specjalne; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Ranczo - odc. 130 (seria X, odc. 13) - Cuda, cuda ogłaszają - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Mój tydzień z Marilyn (My Week with Marilyn) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Simon Curtis; wyk.:Michelle Williams, Kenneth Branagh, Dougray Scott, Eddie Redmayne, Judi Dench; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zimowa dziewczyna (Snow Bride) 81'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Bert Kish; wyk.:George Wyner, Patricia Richardson, Jordan Belfi, Katrina Law; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Gwiazdka pod psem (Christmas Shepherd, The) - txt. str. 777 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Terry Ingram; wyk.:Teri Polo, Martin Cummins, Jordyn Olson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Czarny pies (Black Dog) - txt. str. 777 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Kevin Hooks; wyk.:Patrick Swayze, Meat Loaf, Randy Travis, Brenda Strong, Erin Broderick; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 Renifer Niko ratuje brata (Niko 2 - Lentäjäveljekset) - txt. str. 777 73'; film animowany kraj prod.Dania, Finlandia, Irlandia (2011); reż.:Kari Juusonen, Jorgen Lerdam; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo kard. Kazimierza Nycza na Świeta Bożego Narodzenia - txt. str. 777 JM 07:15 Przedpokój do raju; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dorota Petrus, Bogdan Lęcznar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Świąteczna pomyłka (A Very Merry Mix Up) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Kanada (2015); reż.:Jonathan Wright; wyk.:Alicia Witt, Mark Wiebe aktor, Lawrence Dane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kadet Kelly (Cadet Kelly) 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Larry Shaw; wyk.:Hillary Duff, Christy Carlson Romano, Gary Cole; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Kochaj albo rzuć - txt. str. 777 116'; komedia; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Irena Karel, Duchyl Martin Smith, Maria Zbyszewska, Robert Lewandowski, Jan Pietrzak, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2331 odcinek specjalny; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy "Tytka Wigilijna" cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Powiedz tak (Wedding Planner) - txt. str. 777 99'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Adam Shankman; wyk.:Jennifer Lopez, Matthew McConaughey, Bridgette Wilson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy "Tytka Wigilijna" - cz. II; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kolacyjna tv - Kabaret Łowcy. B; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Ślubne wojny (Bride Wars) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Gary Winick; wyk.:Kate Hudson, Anne Hathaway, Candice Bergen, Steve Howey, Chris Pratt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Dom na końcu ulicy (House at the End of the Street) 96'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Mark Tonderai; wyk.:Jennifer Lawrence, Elisabeth Shue, Max Thieriot; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Jaguar (Jaguar, Le) - txt. str. 777 95'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1996); reż.:Francis Veber; wyk.:Jean Reno, Patrick Bruel, Harrison Lowe, Patricia Velasquez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:35 Stan gry (State of Play) - txt. str. 777 121'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Kevin McDonald; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Rachel McAdams, Ben Affleck, Helen Mirren, Robin Wright; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 Święta w Wyszemborku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Pogoda - 25.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Na Wigilię zapraszają te co skaczą i fruwają; impresja filmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Koncert Kolęd - A cóż z tą dzieciną; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Nieznane życie Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej, Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Kolęda w okopach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 106) Polędwiczka z indyka, baba z makiem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 151; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Symfonia zwykłego człowieka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Legendy o Świętym (Legends of Santa) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Rolnik szuka żony seria III - odc. 4; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kolędy świata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Smak skórki od chleba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Steczkowscy i przyjaciele cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Steczkowscy i przyjaciele cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Dr Mikołaj; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Katakumby Rzymu. Kolebka chrześcijaństwa (The Catacombs of Rome the Crandle of Christianity); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Thomas Schaefer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Film na dwie i cztery nogi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Kolędowe karaoke; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 25.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Sport w Regionach; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Nowowarpieńska pastorałka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 151; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Legendy o Świętym (Legends of Santa) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Święta w Wyszemborku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Symfonia zwykłego człowieka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Katakumby Rzymu. Kolebka chrześcijaństwa (The Catacombs of Rome the Crandle of Christianity); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Thomas Schaefer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Film na dwie i cztery nogi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 106) Polędwiczka z indyka, baba z makiem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Steczkowscy i przyjaciele cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Steczkowscy i przyjaciele cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Nieznane życie Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej, Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Polsko - niemiecka wigilia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Na Wigilię zapraszają te co skaczą i fruwają; impresja filmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Smak skórki od chleba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Kolędy świata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 106) Polędwiczka z indyka, baba z makiem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Morskie opowieści; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.20 Uratować Mikołaja! - film familijny 9.20 Artur ratuje Gwiazdkę - film anim. 11.25 Święty Mikołaj z 34. ulicy - komedia familijna, USA, 1994 13.45 Zawód święty Mikołaj - komedia, USA 15.30 Kevin sam w domu - komedia familijna 17.50 Nasz nowy dom - odcinek specjalny 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Kung Fu Panda: Święta, święta i Po 20.05 Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia gwiazdka 20.35 Madagwiazdka - film anim. 21.05 Pada Shrek - film USA, 2007 21.40 Prawdziwe kłamstwa - komedia sensacyjna, USA, 1994 0.45 Trzej muszkieterowie - film przygodowy 3.00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.25 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.45 Mango - Telezakupy 6.50 Myszka Miki 7.15 Zaplątani - film anim., USA 2010 9.20 I żyli długo i zaplątani 9.30 Potop - film przygodowy, ZSRR, Polska 1974 12.45 Wielka szóstka - komedia, USA 2014 14.50 Śnięty Mikołaj II - komedia 17.00 Shrek Forever - komedia 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Red - film sensacyjny, USA 2010 22.15 Twój na zawsze - melodramat, USA 2010 0.40 Sposób na teściową - komedia, USA, Niemcy 2005 2.45 Los numeros - komedia, Polska 2011 4.25 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 4.50 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Legendy Chima 6.55 Tom i Jerry 7.30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 7.55 Tom i Jerry 8.30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.55 Gwiezdny zaprzęg - film familijny 10.35 Galileo 11.35 Jaś Fasola 12.10 Wyścig - film akcji, USA, Kanada, Australia, 2001 14.45 Poszukiwacze świętej włóczni - film przygodowy 17.05 12 świątecznych randek - komedia romantyczna 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Niebezpieczna dzielnica - film akcji, USA, 2010 21.45 Bullet - film akcji, USA, 2014 23.35 Silent Hill: Revelation - horror, Francja, Kanada, USA, 2012 1.35 Franciszek z Buenos Aires - film dok. 3.00 Disco Polo Life 4.00 Top 10 lista przebojów 5.00 Top 10 lista przebojów TV Puls 6:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 6:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 7:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 9:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 10:50 Przyjadę do domu na święta 12:30 Dziewczynka z zapałkami 13:40 Opowieść wigilijna 15:30 Piękna i bestia 17:35 Królewna Śnieżka i Łowca 20:00 Holiday 22:25 Aniołki Charliego 0:15 Król Skorpion 4: Utracony tron 2:25 Mike i Molly Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 3:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 3:35 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 10 4:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 4:20 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 11 4:45 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 8 5:10 Twój Puls Odcinek: 18 5:35 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 1 TVN 7 5.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 7.00 Mango - Telezakupy 9.05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 10.05 Siedmiu wspaniałych - western, USA 1960 12.45 Greystoke: Legenda Tarzana władcy małp - film przygodowy 15.25 Wytańczyć marzenia - film obyczajowy 17.55 Happy Feet: Tupot małych stóp II - komedia 20.00 Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 22.55 Godziny szczytu II - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 0.55 Fantom - film przygodowy 3.05 Szczęśliwe święta - komedia, USA 2014 Puls 2 5:55 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 5 6:50 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 5 7:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 8:55 Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! 10:45 Barbie w Wigilijnej Opowieści 12:20 Piękna i Bestia: zaczarowane święta 13:35 Mickey. Bajkowe święta 14:50 Niedoręczony list Odcinek: 13 15:40 Niedoręczony list Odcinek: 14 16:25 Bibliotekarz: tajemnica włóczni 18:20 Bibliotekarz II: Tajemnice kopalni króla Salomona 20:00 Bibliotekarz III - przeklęty kielich Judasza 21:30 Gwiezdne wrota 23:50 Sezon na leszcza 1:50 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 2:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 7 3:25 No problem! Odcinek: 6 3:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 8 4:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 9 4:40 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 10 5:05 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 9 5:30 W blasku fleszy TV 6 6:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 67 6:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 68 7:00 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 7:25 Kiedy Święty Mikołaj spadł na ziemię 9:45 Tajemniczy Jezus 11:45 Fala śmierci Odcinek: 1 13:35 Fala śmierci Odcinek: 2 15:30 Bajkowe Boże Narodzenie 17:25 Bohater ostatniej akcji 20:00 Rude Tube 21:00 Tajemnicza przesyłka 23:00 3000 mil do Graceland 1:25 Spirit - duch miasta 3:40 Benny Hill Odcinek: 60 4:15 Benny Hill Odcinek: 62 5:00 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 356 Polsat Sport News 7:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:07 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turkish Airlines Euroliga - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Fenerbahce Stambuł 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turkish Airlines Euroliga - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Fenerbahce Stambuł 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:07 Tenis - Turniej Wimbledon - mecz półfinałowy gry pojedynczej: Milos Raonic - Roger Federer 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:07 Tenis - Turniej Wimbledon - mecz półfinałowy gry pojedynczej: Milos Raonic - Roger Federer 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:07 Magazyn Euro 2016 - Sounds of the Summer Szwajcaria 2016 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:10 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2016 - Tenis 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:07 Tenis - Turniej Wimbledon - mecz półfinałowy gry pojedynczej: Tomas Berdych - Andy Murray 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:07 Tenis - Turniej Wimbledon - mecz półfinałowy gry pojedynczej: Tomas Berdych - Andy Murray 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:07 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Włoch - mecz: Juventus FC - AC Milan 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:07 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Włoch - mecz: Juventus FC - AC Milan 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Noliko Maaseik - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Noliko Maaseik - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:07 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2016 - Sporty motorowe 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz finałowy: Serbia - Brazylia 0:00 Rugby - European Champions Cup - mecz fazy grupowej 2:00 Boks - Gala POLSAT Boxing Night - sport 5:00 Zakończenie programu 8TV 6:00 Program muzyczny 9:00 Nowa ja! Odcinek: 4 9:30 Nowa ja! Odcinek: 1 10:00 Nowa ja! Odcinek: 2 10:30 Nowa ja! Odcinek: 9 11:00 Nowa ja! Odcinek: 10 11:30 Nowa ja! Odcinek: 6 12:00 Program muzyczny 18:00 The best of... 18:30 24 godziny online.pl 19:00 Program muzyczny TTV 5:35 DeFacto Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 6:05 DeFacto Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 6:35 Luksus zamknięty w lodzie 7:35 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 1 8:30 Pierwszy raz za granicą... Odcinek: 1 9:15 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 10:00 Testerzy Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 10:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 11:00 Wojny magazynowe: Miami Odcinek: 5 11:30 Wojny magazynowe: Miami Odcinek: 6 12:00 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 12:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. Rosja Odcinek: 2 13:30 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda. Święta Odcinek: 1 14:00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 14:30 Anatomia głupoty według Doroty Wellman Odcinek: 13 15:00 DeFacto Eksperyment 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL Odcinek: 11 17:15 Usterka Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 7 17:45 Express 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Usterka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 18:30 Usterka Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 19:00 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 20:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 21:00 Pierwszy raz za granicą... Odcinek: 9 21:45 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 22:25 Damy i wieśniaczki. Rosja Odcinek: 2 23:25 Wojny magazynowe: Miami Odcinek: 6 23:50 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 0:20 Królowie życia Odcinek: 6 1:00 Królowie życia Odcinek: 7 1:45 Martyna i kobiety świata Odcinek: 1 2:40 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 3:20 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 4:00 DeFacto Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 4:25 DeFacto Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Święta w Polo tv 7:00 Hit dnia 7:05 Święta w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Święta w Polo tv 9:00 Hit dnia 9:10 Slide Show - Świąteczne wydanie 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Święta z Radkiem 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:30 Świąteczna Kuchnia Polowa 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo tv 17:30 Koncert wigilijny 19:05 Vipo Disco Polo Hity 20:05 20 lat DPL - Ostróda 2016 22:54 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3555 7:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 49 8:00 Małolaty Odcinek: 50 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2392 9:40 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2393 10:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2394 11:05 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2395 11:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2396 12:30 Śliwowica - Pierwsza miłość 13:35 Małolaty Odcinek: 47 14:35 Małolaty Odcinek: 48 15:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 183 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 281 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 283 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 285 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 351 18:00 Opowieść wigilijna Czarnej Żmii 19:00 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda 19:55 Wysmakowani Odcinek: 40 20:05 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 23 21:05 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 24 22:05 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 245 22:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 242 23:10 U-900 1:10 Małolaty Odcinek: 49 2:05 Małolaty Odcinek: 50 3:05 Na rybę Odcinek: 12 3:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 2 4:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3196 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3199 TV Trwam 6:00 Król Dawid 6:45 Świąteczne kolędowanie z zespołem "Równica" 7:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 7:30 Szopki świata 8:00 Serce świąt 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 10:35 Dziesięć przykazań 11:35 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 12:00 Orędzie Bożonarodzeniowe i błogosławieństwo "Urbi et Orbi" 12:30 Ostatni gram odwagi 14:05 Jasełka tradycyjne - Cieszyn 2014 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Wywiad z JE ks. kard. Gianfranco Ravasim 17:30 Okiem kamery 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 18:20 "Święta Noc". Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk" im. Stanisława Hadyny 19:25 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 19:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Cuda Jezusa 22:30 Vatican Magazine 23:00 Jak my to widzimy - z daleka widać lepiej 23:30 Zrozumieć i uwierzyć w Boże Narodzenie 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Okiem kamery 1:00 Orędzie Bożonarodzeniowe i błogosławieństwo "Urbi et Orbi" 1:30 "Święta Noc". Zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk" im. Stanisława Hadyny 2:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce 4:25 Ostatni gram odwagi Stopklatka TV 6:00 Na planie 6:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 87 Sezon: 6 7:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 88 Sezon: 6 8:35 Zjazd 10:25 MiłośćKropka.pl Odcinek: 8 11:35 Krzyżacy Odcinek: 2 13:10 Kochany potwór 15:05 Janosik 17:50 Jack Hunter i Gwiazda Niebios Odcinek: 3 19:50 Sto kultowych filmów 20:00 Uśmiech Mony Lizy 22:35 Znamię 0:40 Brunet wieczorową porą 2:40 Nie lubię poniedziałku 4:45 Skąd się bierze ból 5:35 Sprawa nr 407 Fokus TV 5:55 Misja natura Odcinek: 8 6:25 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 2 6:55 Wehikuł czasu 7:00 Przyroda i ludzie Odcinek: 8 7:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 23 7:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 24 8:00 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 25 8:10 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 26 8:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 27 8:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 28 8:50 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 29 9:00 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 30 9:05 Walki zwierząt Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 10:05 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 11:05 Najsmaczniejsze miasta świata Odcinek: 8 11:35 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 12:00 Boże Narodzenie w krainie Lego 13:10 Poszukiwacze fortuny Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 14:05 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 14:35 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 15:05 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 15:30 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 16:00 Szef jak szpieg - USA Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 17:00 Na lodowym szlaku - zabójcze drogi: Andy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 18:00 Niezwykłe statki Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 8 19:00 Megaodkrycia Odcinek: 1 20:00 Przyczyny katastrof lotniczych Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 21:00 Kałasznikow - tajne drogi 22:10 Dziewczynka z ośmioma kończynami dorasta 23:10 Brandon - nowe życie 0:10 Rosja według Vinniego Jonesa Odcinek: 6 1:10 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 12 1:45 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 4 2:10 Pod lupą Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 2:30 Pod lupą Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 2:55 Prepersi - gotowi na wszystko Odcinek: 3 3:20 Prepersi - gotowi na wszystko Odcinek: 4 3:45 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 4:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 2 4:55 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 3 5:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 4 5:40 Kołowrotek Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 1 TVP ABC 05:25 Smerfy - Korzeń zła, odc. 148 (Root of Evil); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Nie ma jak Rosie - Złap tę chmurę, odc. 33 (Follow That Cloud); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Postrach Teksasu, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 19 - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy - txt. str. 777; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Tutaj nie ma bałaganu, odc. 2 (It is Absolutely and Completely Not Messy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Rodzina Rabatków - Wigilijna przygoda, odc. 8 (A Christmas tail); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Charlie i Lola: Ile jeszcze minut do gwiazdki? (Charlie and Lola: How many more minutes until Christmas?); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Janosik - Janosik i mikołajki, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.POLSKA, Słowacja (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Smerfy - Święta Bożego Narodzenia, odc. 51 (B. N.) (Christmas Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 14 - Wesołej Wyspy Mgieł, odc. 20 (Merry Misty Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Mikołaj za burtą, odc. 6 (Mikołaj za burtą); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Miś Uszatek - Choinka, odc. 51; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Idą Święta, odc. 3 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Bajeczki Maszy - Wilk i lis, odc. 6 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Na biwaku, odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Bąblandia - Choinka odc. 21; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 2 Kwiat paproci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 O czym one mówią - odc. 113; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Ziarno - Bóg się rodzi; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Janosik - Janosik i Boże Narodzenie, odc. 13 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.POLSKA, Słowacja (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Nie ma jak Rosie - Złap tę chmurę, odc. 33 (Follow That Cloud); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Postrach Teksasu, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 19 - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy - txt. str. 777; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Tutaj nie ma bałaganu, odc. 2 (It is Absolutely and Completely Not Messy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Miś Uszatek - Lokatorzy na zimę, odc. 102; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Rodzina Rabatków - Wigilijna przygoda, odc. 8 (A Christmas tail); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Charlie i Lola: Ile jeszcze minut do gwiazdki? (Charlie and Lola: How many more minutes until Christmas?); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9 12:35 Tabaluga i Leo - Świąteczna przygoda (Tabaluga and Leo - A Christmas Adventure); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 14 - Wesołej Wyspy Mgieł, odc. 20 (Merry Misty Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs znowu został rozbójnikiem, odc. 28 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs wyzdrowiał, odc. 25 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 20 Światło i kolor; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Andy i dinozaury - Allozaur i ważka, odc. 11 (Allosaurus and Dragonfly); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Świąteczne przedstawienie Pana Ziemniaka, odc. 25 (Mr Potato's christmas show, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 2 Kwiat paproci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 52; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Domisie - Urodziny pani Róży; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zimowe igraszki, odc. 14; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Pilot - część 2, odc. 2 (Pilot Part 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 113; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 26 Piaskowy kanion - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Pościg, odc. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Tata Lew - Wesołych Świąt, odc. 14 (Happi Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Bali - Hura! Idą Święta!, odc. 52 (Yahoo! It's Christmas!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Noksu - Lodowe sople, odc. 49 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Świąteczne życzenia - Finlandia, odc. 25 (All I Want for Christmouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 My Little Pony, seria I - Sowa mądra głowa, odc. 24 (Owl's Well That Ends Well); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Księga Ksiąg - Pierwsze Święta Bożego Narodzenia (The First Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 15 - Niespodzianka, odc. 11 (Surprise Surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Światełka, światełka i jeszcze raz światełka, odc. 21 (Floodlights); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Tupcio Chrupcio - Obudź się! Pada śnieg!, odc. 8 (Wake Up, it’s Snowing); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Tappi i sroga zima; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sam w domu, odc. 21 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Ślady zwierząt niewidzianych, odc. 4 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Nowe Kroniki Yody, ep. 6: Nalot na Coruscant (The New Yoda Chronicles: Raid on Coruscant); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Ćwiczenie na zaufanie, odc. 3 (Trust Exercises); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Historia świąteczna o rosochatym włóczędze; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Kolędy Pospieszalskich; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju? - txt. str. 777 40'; film TVP; reż.:Igor Mołodecki; wyk.:Anna Radwan, Dorota Segda, Dominika Mroczek, Izabella Olszewska, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Grałek, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Letner, Ola Frycz, Marta Kalmus; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:15 Afisz kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Którędy po sztukę - Volodymyr Kuznetsov; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Kolędy z Mazowszem; koncert; reż.:Tomasz Knittel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Spotkanie: Bjork i Attenborough (When Bjork Met Attenborough); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Oliver! (Oliver!) 139'; musical kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1968); reż.:Carol Reed; wyk.:Ron Moody, Peggy Mount, Shani Wallis, Joseph O'Conor, Sheila White, Meg Jenkins; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Spartakus (Spartacus) - txt. str. 777 184'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1960); reż.:Stanley Kubrick; wyk.:Kirk Douglas, Olivier Laurence, Jean Simons, Tony Curtis, Charles Laughton, Peter Ustinov, John Gavin, Nina Foch, Herbert Lom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nienasyceni 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Rod Stewart: Merry Christmas, Baby (Rod Steward: MERRY CHRISTMAS, BABY); koncert kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Jim Gable; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Pomniki historii - Zamość; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... kinem Stanisława Barei; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z... kinem Stanisława Barei - Miś - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Artyści - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777 47'; serial TVP; reż.:Monika Strzępka; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Maria Maj, Agnieszka Glińska, Marek Frąckowiak, Ewa Skibińska, Adam Cywka, Krzysztof Dracz, Paulina Puślednik, Klara Bielawka, Marcin Czarnik; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Tylko kochankowie przeżyją (Only Lovers Left Alive) 117'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2013); reż.:Jim Jarmusch; wyk.:Tom Hiddleston, Tilda Swinton, Mia Wasikowska, John Hurt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Jazz noc - Święta cisza - kolędy gra Włodek Pawlik; reż.:Mariusz Grzegorzek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Holy Motors (Holy Motors) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy (2012); reż.:Leos Carax; wyk.:Denis Lavant, Édith Scob, Eva Mendes, Kylie Minogue, Élise Lhomeau; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Kino nocne - Król Nowego Jorku (King of New York) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy (1990); reż.:Abel Ferrara; wyk.:Christopher Walken, David Caruso, Laurence Fishburne, Steve Buscemi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Artyści - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777 47'; serial TVP; reż.:Monika Strzępka; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Maria Maj, Agnieszka Glińska, Marek Frąckowiak, Ewa Skibińska, Adam Cywka, Krzysztof Dracz, Paulina Puślednik, Klara Bielawka, Marcin Czarnik; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:25 Ginące cywilizacje - Tańczące maski. Boloni w Burkina Faso odc. 13 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, POLSKA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Tichy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Czarne chmury - odc. 8/10 - Wilcze doły - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Z Polski - Ludzie z Betlejem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Zakopower kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Skarby Watykanu - 1/2 (The Treasures of Vatican); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Stephane Ghez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Przewodnik Historyczny Bogusława Wołoszańskiego - Twierdza Dęblin - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dzika Iberia cz. 2 Lato (Wild Iberia 2 Summer); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Milioner z lasu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 AD 75'; film historyczny; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Hanka Bielicka, Barbara Brylska, Irena Karel, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Mundial. Gra o Wszystko.; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Bielawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Ex Libris - odc. 281; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 ZSRR. Rozpad mocarstwa (USSR - The desintegration); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2016); reż.:Philippe Claude, Annette Gourdon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt. str. 777 122'; komediodramat; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Cicha noc, święta noc; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Marek Piestrak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Tajemnice początków Polski - Krzyż i korona - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Konnica (Horse Soldiers) 115'; western kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:John Wayne, William Holden, Constance Towers, Judson Pratt; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Przybieżeli do Betlejem... z Podhala; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Ostatni partyzant Rzeczypospolitej; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Arciuch; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 42 Morawy (161) - Na południu - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 41 - Oaza wolności - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp czy jesiotr - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Kolędy Retro /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Latający Klub 2 na Święta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Hity kabaretu - (22) - Marcinek i inne hity Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kabaret 2000+ /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Kabaret 2000+ /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (16) - (odcinek świąteczny - Bożenarodzenie); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Spotkanie z Balladą - Ożenek w Kopydłowie "Rady Brygady" (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Spotkanie z Balladą - Ożenek w Kopydłowie "Zrękowiny" (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kierunek Kabaret - Święta, święta i po świętach /18/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (17); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Gdzie ci artyści szaleni, czyli benefis Majewska Korcz (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Gdzie ci artyści szaleni, czyli benefis Majewska Korcz (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Kolacyjna tv - Kabaret Łowcy. B; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Jedziemy na Święta - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących i Goście (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Jedziemy na Święta - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących i Goście (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kierunek Kabaret - Święta, święta i po świętach /18/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: PROGRAM ŚWIĄTECZNY (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Neo - nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Życia nie można zmarnować - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzytsztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:15 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 INFO Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - El Greco 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Istota; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:31 Prawdę mówiąc - Stanisława Celińska - odc. 177; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Rzeczpospolita babska; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Zakazane historie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Twoje Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:28 Sąsiedzi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:20 Kolędy staropolskie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Gość Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Chłopcy Zagłoby; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Gość Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 01:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:44 Reportaż TVP INFO - El Greco 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Prawdę mówiąc - Stanisława Celińska - odc. 177; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:34 Rzeczpospolita babska; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9 02:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:01 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:00 Istota; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Życia nie można zmarnować - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzytsztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 Metro 6:00 WideoNews 6:05 P.I.W.O. Odcinek: 4 6:50 WideoNews 6:55 Cywilizacja 7:10 Cywilizacja 7:25 Cywilizacja 7:40 Opowiadania Różowego Młyna 8:00 Cywilizacja 8:10 Kolorowa łąka 8:25 Zabójcza sześćdziesiątka Odcinek: 8 9:00 Niesamowite kociaki 10:00 Wesołe święta Jamiego Odcinek: 2 11:00 Ekskluzywny rejs Odcinek: 2 12:00 Ponadczasowe konstrukcje Odcinek: 1 12:55 Marsz dinozaurów Odcinek: 1 13:45 Marsz dinozaurów Odcinek: 2 14:40 Niebezpieczne drogi Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 15:50 Zoolander 17:30 Dreamgirls 20:00 Rozgrywka 22:15 Wróg u bram 0:45 P.I.W.O. Odcinek: 4 1:35 Obrazki z Makalu 2:00 Złote przeboje na dobranoc 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 24 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 25 Zoom TV 6:00 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 9 7:05 Król Maciuś Pierwszy Odcinek: 39 Sezon: 2 7:25 Trzy złote włosy słonecznego króla 9:00 Msza Święta 10:10 Listy do Mikołaja 10:30 Pani Zima 12:15 Szeptunka Odcinek: 33 12:50 Szeptunka Odcinek: 34 13:25 Szeptunka Odcinek: 35 13:55 Szeptunka Odcinek: 36 14:30 Bitwa na suknie ślubne Odcinek: 2 15:00 Cesar Millan na ratunek Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 16:00 Kosmos Odcinek: 2 17:00 Niezwykli przyjaciele ze świata zwierząt 18:00 Ezel Odcinek: 34 19:00 Ezel Odcinek: 35 20:05 Déjà vu 22:35 Od pełni do pełni 0:35 Trawka Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 1:15 Trawka Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 1:50 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów Odcinek: 9 2:50 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów Odcinek: 9 3:50 Listy do Mikołaja 4:05 Tajemniczy Dolny Śląsk Odcinek: 7 4:35 Tajemniczy Dolny Śląsk Odcinek: 8 5:05 Tajemniczy Dolny Śląsk Odcinek: 9 5:35 Tajemniczy Dolny Śląsk Odcinek: 10 Nowa TV 6:00 Weekend z... Odcinek: 14 7:00 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 46 7:40 Nasz ukochany pies 9:35 Miłość to nie wszystko 11:25 Świąteczna wyprawa 13:25 Kolędy NOWA TV Odcinek: 1 14:40 Srebrny rumak 16:40 Psiak w prezencie 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 47 19:00 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 1 20:00 Mercy Street Odcinek: 3 21:10 Family Man 23:50 Rozważna i romantyczna 2:35 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza 4:20 Pod lupą Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 4:45 Pod lupą Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 5:10 Sensacje XX wieku Odcinek: 15 WP 6:05 Kobiety w czerni Odcinek: 17 6:55 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 1 7:00 Kobiety w czerni Odcinek: 18 7:55 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 2 8:00 Wigilia z Gwiazdami 9:00 #dzieńdobryWP 09:00 Odcinek: 6 10:00 #dzieńdobryWP 10:00 Odcinek: 6 11:00 Sześć sióstr Odcinek: 18 12:00 Sześć sióstr Odcinek: 19 13:00 Sześć sióstr Odcinek: 20 14:15 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 3 14:20 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 5 15:20 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 4 15:25 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 6 15:30 Koniec defilady Odcinek: 2 16:20 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 5 16:25 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 7 16:30 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 6 17:30 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 1 17:40 Z pamiętnika położnej Odcinek: 6 18:50 Wigilia z Gwiazdami 19:20 Milioner na stażu Odcinek: 5 20:30 Katarzyna Odcinek: 9 21:20 Katarzyna Odcinek: 10 22:10 Orphan Black Odcinek: 3 23:10 Z pamiętnika położnej Odcinek: 5 0:15 Z pamiętnika położnej Odcinek: 6 1:20 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 1 1:25 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 2 1:30 #dzieńdobryWP 09:00 Odcinek: 16 2:35 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 3 2:40 #dzieńdobryWP 10:00 Odcinek: 16 3:40 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 4 3:45 #dzieńdobryWP 09:00 Odcinek: 17 4:45 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 5 4:50 #dzieńdobryWP 10:00 Odcinek: 17 5:45 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 6 5:50 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 7 TV Polonia 06:50 Śladami Podlasian - Święta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Święta Bożego Narodzenia wsród polonii w Nowym Jorku, Chicago i na Florydzie, która w tym wyjątkowych okresie nie zapomina o najbiedniejszych i samotnych rodakach. 07:25 Noc Świętego Mikołaja - txt. str. 777 AD 56'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Goniec kresowy - /15/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wolny Ekran - (32); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Ziarno - Bóg się rodzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Przygody Joanny - txt. str. 777 87'; reż.:Anna Sokołowska; wyk.:Kaja Grąbczewska, Ewa Bukowska, Roman Szafrański, Bożena Dykiel, Janusz Michałowski, Leonard Pietraszak, Henryk Talar, Wojciech Asiński, Mateusz Damięcki, Piotr Gąsowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 16 Kraków świąteczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Transmisja błogosławieństwa Urbi et Orbi z Watykanu (Transmisja błogosławieństwa Urbi et Orbi z Watykanu) kraj prod.Watykan, POLSKA (2016); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:35 Czemuż się dzisiaj weselić nie mamy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Bachledówce; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 Kościół Św. Mikołaja w Kamieńcu Podolskim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Artur Jaworski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Kolędy Śląska; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Znachor - tajemnice filmowego planu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1255 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Oczy w oczy - (29) Grażyna Brodzińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Dobranocka - Stąd do Ratuszowej Wieży; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 121* (seria X, odc. 4) - Geny nie kłamią - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Znachor - txt. str. 777 127'; dramat; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakopower kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 M jak miłość - odc. 1255 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Dobranocka za oceanem - Stąd do Ratuszowej Wieży; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ranczo - odc. 121* (seria X, odc. 4) - Geny nie kłamią - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Znachor - txt. str. 777 127'; dramat; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Oczy w oczy - (29) Grażyna Brodzińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP HD 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zdrowe tradycje wigilijne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Indyk na polskim stole; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 47 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 48 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 188 "Na dwa fronty" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 189 "Domowe zapętlenie" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 190 "Aukcja marzeń" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 191 "Giełda wspomnień" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 192 "Braterska kasa" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Ranczo - odc. 107 (seria IX, odc. 3) - W szponach zdrowia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ranczo - odc. 108 (seria IX, odc. 4) - Gambit geniusza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - txt. str. 777 112' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Mike Newell; wyk.:Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Simon Callow, Rowan Atkinson, James Fleet, Kristin Scott Thomas, John Bower, Charlotte Coleman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - Bake off - Ale ciacho! - Święta; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Bake off - Ale przepis - Święta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Bodo - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 189 - Przemiana (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 190 - Weryfikacja (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Igrzyska śmierci: W pierścieniu ognia (The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) - txt. str. 777 140'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:Neil Blomkamp; wyk.:Jennifer Lawrence, Liam Hemsworth, Josh Hutcherson, Elizabeth Banks; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Dwoje do poprawki (Hope Springs) 95'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:David Frankel; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Tommy Lee Jones, Jean Smart, Steve Carrell; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Święta na Alasce (Christmas Under Wraps) 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Peter Sullivan; wyk.:Candace Cameron Bure, David O'Donnell, Brian Doyle - Murray; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Uwierz w święta (Christmas Incorporated) 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Jonathan Wright; wyk.:Shanae Grimes - Beech, Steve Lund; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Indyk na polskim stole; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Na sygnale - odc. 39 "Pomogę zdecydowanej parze" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 07 zgłoś się - odc. 7/21 - Brudna sprawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 07 zgłoś się - odc. 8/21 - Dlaczego pan zabił moją mamę? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ranczo - odc. 111 (seria IX, odc. 7) - Istotny dysonans - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Ranczo - odc. 112 (seria IX, odc. 8) - Demony Kusego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777 110'; komedia; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Blondynka - odc. 55 (seria V, odc. 3) - Upadek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Ranczo - odc. 113 (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Ranczo - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Ranczo - odc. 115 (seria IX, odc. 11) - Brzytwa dla tonącego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 17/21 - Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Pokaż kotku co masz w środku - txt. str. 777 91'; komedia; reż.:Sławomir Kryński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Grażyna Szapołowksa, Katarzyna Cyynke, Jacek Braciak, Iwona Wszołkówna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques (Asterix at the Olympic games)) - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Thomas Langmann; wyk.:Clovis Cornillac, Gerard Depardieu, Alain Delon, Benoît Poelvoorde, Stéphane Rousseau, Vanessa Hessler, Bouli Lanners, Jose Garcia, Alexandre Astier, Franck Dubosc; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Ranczo - odc. 116 (seria IX, odc. 12) - Grzechy miłości - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Ranczo - odc. 117 (seria IX, odc. 13) - Złoty róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 E = MC2 - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia; reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Olaf Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Renata Dancewicz, Edward Linde, Jan Nowicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Komisja morderstw - odc. 12/12 - Natura zła - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Ratownicy - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 124 "Niebezpieczne sporty" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 125 "Pasje" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 126 "Rodzinna manipulacja" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Finał Grand Prix: Marsylia 2016 - program dowolny par sportowych; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Żeglarstwo - Sailing World Cup 2016 Final - Melbourne (Sailing World Cup 2016 Final - Melbourne) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Zwarcie - Paweł Zygmunt; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rio, miasto bez Boga; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 10 lat TVP Sport - Tacy jesteśmy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 NHL - historia; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Hokej na lodzie - NHL: Florida Panthers - Detroid Red Wings (NHL: Florida Panthers - Detroid Red Wings) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Piłka nożna - Piłkarski diament; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Japonia 2016 - FINAŁ: Real Madryt - Kashima Antlers (Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Japonia 2016 - FINAŁ: Real Madryt - Kashima Antlers) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Magazyn Piłkarski FIFA - Rosja 2018 (Rosja 2018); magazyn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Piłka nożna - Barca TV FC Barcelona - RCD Espanol; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Piłka nożna - Barca TV; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Pekin: Finał - A. Radwańska - J. Konta (Turniej WTA - Pekin: Finał - A. Radwańska - J. Konta) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016); STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Słowenia; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Tenis ziemny - Singapur - turniej mistrzyń; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Zakończenie dnia